leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Malphite/@comment-78.83.103.9-20121111133019/@comment-4834593-20121119214022
The Vlads I've played against were free food for my Malphite. Notice that Chalice is also 300 gold cheaper than Hextech Revolver, plus, if you rush that item on Vlad, that means you have no bonus magic resist. Which, on it's turn, means I can hit you for like 160 damage every 8 seconds ON LEVEL 5, even more level 7 or level 9. Add an ult with about 200 damage, and E with say, 120-130 damage to that (tip: don't level W even once on AP Malphite. It pushes the lane and you won't really use it), plus an ignite. At half health you can kill Vladimir. Plus your Chalice makes his harras less effective. As long as Vlad's Q doesn't outrange Malphite's Q, I think Malphite can win lane easily. Late game, there'd be more of a doubt who'd win a 1v1. Also notice Vlad's heal is shit until you got Hextech. I just noticed that today when playing him. With the Chalice, you eliminate mana costs, so that's no problem. Then we got the 0 sustain you talk about. This is only a problem against really high sustain or no cost sustain champions like Warwick and Cho'gath. I cannot think of any other champion that has enough sustain from skills/innate to heal up Malphite's harras. Maybe Nasus. Plus, who needs sustain if you have a free shield every trade? Also, if you max E vs bruisers (replying to next Anon now), you're doing it wrong. Just because you allow your lane enemy to get close to you. Q has more damage, plus it already does not enable enemies to get close. I have to say though, that there isn't that much of a difference if you don't put a point in W early, as the most important thing it does is pushing the lane. You will also (I thought that was clear) win trades until your Q, E and passive are over. Because of this, if the enemy initiates the trades, it's QE and walk away, and he only has your shield, if you "initiate", it's nothing more than a Q on max range. Also don't buy armor. Buy health. Health increases your shield for all damage, where bruisers like Jax, Jayce, Darius and a lot of other common picks, plus your counterpicks, also have magic and/or true damage, which totally ignores armor. And nowadays Malphite's armor scalings are too shitty to build armor for that. People are just not good at noticing such things. I also agree Cho'gath is a great counterpick for Malphite. I think he'd be my pick of choice. Hard time deciding between Lee Sin, Olaf, Riven and him. Lee, Olaf and Riven because I'm really good at them + they don't care too much about attack speed debuffs and slows, Cho'gath because he's just a good counterpick and I'm not THAT bad at him. Against Yorick I think Malphite should be able to win. I've had that lane like once, and I surely didn't do as well as I should. Still have to check Yoricks physical to magical damage ratio to know what to build... Or maybe just a Catalyst.